


unsure

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week Day Three, Korrasami is Canon, Smut, because all wlw have that timid first time story, this is me in my bag, this is mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Prompt: vacationOh, the things lovers do in the Spirit World. A story of their first time.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922785
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	unsure

Unicorn fish, lily trees, rolling hills of bright blue grass and glowing flowers. The Spirit World is a wonder that surpasses the wildest imaginings of the most creative humans. Space and time are mere illusions. The sky and ground collide and separate, crashing together before swaying into starry voids. It’s an exhilarating landscape full of fantismal beings and mystical creatures. Asami was left speechless when they first arrived.

Luckily, words weren’t necessary on their vacation. Hand-in-hand they journeyed through forests and swamps, mountains and plains, discovering a new world as they discovered a new love. All the strife that had burdened them for four years was irrelevant, they had each other, finally, and that brought order to their tumultuous lives.

* * *

They were losing light as the day waned on, but the temperature never changed. It was a sweltering heat, even in their bathing suits with most of their skin exposed. They sat at the edge of a glimmering lake, exhausted from a day of swimming and cliff diving. Asami leaned back on her elbows, her chest raised slightly, her head tilted to the sky. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Korra not to look. She wasn’t quite sure if she could without intruding. The last thing she wanted was for Asami to feel uncomfortable, she didn’t know how to be a good girlfriend. Granted, things with Mako were always awkward because he was her first, but she figured it out along the way. Now, her budding relationship with Asami felt like starting from scratch. Korra was always unsure, sneaking glances, hoping for an accidental touch. Little acts like holding hands sent her brain into fits over what she wanted to do, wished to do, _needed_ to do.

Asami sighed and let her eyes flutter close. The merigold sunset made her skin glow and Korra couldn’t help herself. Her eyes took note of every curve, freckle, and fading scar. Her gaze lingered just below Asami’s belly button, where her abs formed a soft ‘v’ shape, leading down underneath her swim bottoms. Korra followed the chiseled path until she was staring right between two bare thighs. She bit her lip to hold back an amorous sigh. 

Korra’s own fantasies were making her blush, her face getting hotter with each indecent thought. She tore her eyes away from Asami and busied herself raking through the nearby sand. The grainy earth shifted beneath her and kept her attention long enough for her heart rate to settle. A few inches below the beach’s surface was something hard that felt smooth and rough all at once. Korra dug it out and realized it was a pink seashell. The color was a brilliant rosey hue that she’d never seen before, and right at the bottom there was a tiny hole, perfect for threading a string. She jumped up and scurried to their bags to dig something out.

The sudden commotion startled Asami and she spun around to watch Korra. A few minutes later, the Avatar walked back and straddled Asami’s waist. She sat down so fast neither of them had time to fixate on their proximity to each other, but they had never been that close before. “I made you something,” Korra chirped, holding up her handiwork.

Asami gushed at the adorable gesture, reaching out to touch the homemade necklace. Korra used earthbending to get rid of all the built up sediment so the makeshift pendant shined as if it had been polished. The sun bounced off the smooth underside, giving it the appearance of a star dangling between them. “I love it,” Asami sighed. Korra placed it around her neck and straightened it so the shell rested just above her breast. Just then, she made the mistake of looking a little too low.

The back of her hands brushed across Asami’s neckline just enough to bring their attention to their positioning. Either the ground was moving or Korra’s head was spinning as she sat perched on her girlfriend’s lap. It would have been so easy to erase the few inches of space between their lips. All Korra had to do was lean forward and let gravity do the rest.

“This isn’t a betrothal necklace, is it?” Asami’s playful question was a little too close for comfort. _I wish_ , Korra thought. 

“No. It just reminded me of you, so I thought you should have it.”

Asami could hear the yearning in Korra’s voice, her head began to spin too. She wondered why they hadn’t kissed yet. They’d been vacationing for almost a week. There was nothing she wanted more than to taste Korra’s lips...among other things. She had imagined a moment like this for years. Two, maybe even three trips around the sun worth of reverie about one woman, and she was finally right here. Asami’s hands took on a mind of their own, gliding up brown taut thighs, resting against the hem of Korra’s swimsuit. 

The sensation was intoxicating like a few too many drinks. Korra had no control over her body as she drunkenly swayed forward, their lips meeting at last. But it was over in a split second as she jerked back and inhaled sharply. She worried that it wasn’t what Asami wanted, if it was too much too soon. 

She didn’t know that her worry was misplaced. Asami saw the trepidation in Korra’s furrowed brow and wanted desperately to reassure her, to show her how much she wanted it too. She slowly brought her hands up to frame Korra’s face, thumbs caressing her cheeks. 

“Kiss me,” she prayed, a question and a wish. She was answered with two soft lips against her own, hands in her hair, body weight pushing into her. Korra kept them tangled together as she gripped raven locks, hungry for all the things she had dreamed of doing. Her tongue darted across Asami’s lips and they parted permissively. She licked into her mouth, tasting the nectar of whatever fruit she’d eaten earlier, feeling the thickness of an equally eager tongue. The ground was no longer spinning. It had completely disappeared.

Maybe it was the vivid memories of her daydreams that egged Asami on, or the primitive lust warming her core, but she got it in her mind that bathing suits were too concealing. She blindly worked on the knot keeping Korra’s top on, grunting when it came undone. The Water Tribe woman might have worried about modesty under other circumstances, but right then, she couldn’t have cared less. When two porcelain hands cupped her breasts, she bit down on a supple lip, a jolt of electricity shooting down her spine and landing between her legs. She could feel her heart beating down there, an intense throbbing like she’d never felt before.

Beset with desire, Korra followed Asami’s lead and undid her halter top. The fabric fell over her stomach, leaving everything else bare for Korra to drink in. She didn’t know what to do but the look in Asami’s eyes emboldened her to explore the newly revealed flesh. Korra kissed down the engineer’s neck, across her collar bone, around her necklace, and over her soft pink nipple. The stickiness of her mouth made Asami hiss. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore as she began to pant wantonly, so they collapsed to the ground, flesh against each other, heat emanating from their skin

Korra paused and looked into Asami’s eyes. Every bit of this moment felt like heaven but she needed to know the feeling was mutual. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Asami begged, shaking her head. “I-- I want you to keep going.” Korra obliged.

Her hips teetered to the side so her hand fit between them. Fingers fumbled past Asami’s waistband in search of an ocean that Korra had never known. Her breathing got heavy as she parted soft folds, finding a welcoming stream of heat and a dripping entrance. But she didn’t dare enter, not yet. Not before she knew for sure. She touched gently, rubbing back and forth, then in small circles. Her thumb caressed Asami’s pert clit, eliciting the sweetest moans. How had they gone their whole lives without _this_?

As Korra fingered about, looking for the most sensitive spots, she kissed Asami to muffle her cries. The sound of her pleasure vibrated through Korra’s mouth, so she kissed her harder. The buck of Asami’s hips was a sign that she was edging closer to coming, that she wanted even more. Finally, Korra slipped her finger inside, drowning in the ripple of clenching walls. Asami pushed her head into the ground, breaking from their kiss. “Korra...yes,” she breathed.

Then there was a second finger inside of her, touching her depths, pushing her over the precipice as they stroked with determined pace. The sight of Asami coming undone soaked Korra’s panties. She stretched her legs out, lowered herself over one of Asami’s thighs, and rocked against her tensing muscles. The friction quickly brought her own orgasm close.

She didn’t dare stop what she was doing as they both ascended to a peak, moaning in each other’s ears, swearing uncontrollably. It was an intense ride up and a tremulous descent as they slowly recovered from the ecstasy ripping through their bodies.

For a long while, all that could be heard was heavy breathing. It might have only been a few minutes worth of bliss, but to them, it felt like an eternity. When the haze subsided, Korra turned her head and kissed Asami’s cheek, exhausted and grateful. The green eyed woman looked over to find her girlfriend struggling to keep her eyes open. She realized that they had lost the sun. The dusky gray sky made Korra’s blue eyes sparkle like the lake they were bordering. 

“Hi,” Asami whispered. That’s all her mind could manage to say, and that was fine with Korra, whose head was just as foggy. She wasn’t much more capable, so she settled for a simple response. 

“Hey.” 


End file.
